The Song
by megw
Summary: This is a story about love, betrayal, and what happens when you love some one you're not meant to.
1. The talent show

Draco was waiting for Hermione only for five minutes. Then he saw her she looked gorgeous. Everything was perfect about her. Was that even lip-gloss she was wearing?  
  
"Hi." He greeted her. "Hi." She said. "Ready to go then?" he asked. "Yes." She said. They walked awhile without talking until they reached they village. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked her. "How about the Three Broomsticks." She suggested. "Okay." When they got to the Three Broomsticks they ordered two Butterbeers and chose a table to sit at. "So what are you planning to do over summer break?" he asked her. "Well I was planning on traveling through Asia with my parents." "Oh that sounds like fun." He said. "What about you?" she asked. "Well I guess I'll just do the usual beach stuff." "Cool." She said. "Summer's only about three weeks away." "Yeah, I know I'm excited, but I'm nervous about exams." "Me too."  
  
Once they had finished their drinks they left and went to the Joke Shop. When they were finished at Hogsmeade they returned to the castle. "Well I had a great time today." She said. "Me too." He replied. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow during class?" "Yeah, I'll save you a seat in potions." "Okay." And before she could go back to the common room he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were soft and warm. They broke apart and then said goodbye and returned to their common rooms.  
  
It was like that for the next few weeks. Then the end of the school year came. On the last day they sat together on the train talking and kissing. When they arrived at the station they said goodbye to each other promised to write over the summer and kissed again. 


	2. Of corse

Draco came down off of the stage. "Hermione can we talk?" "Sure." She said awestruck. He pulled her over to a quiet corner. "Was all that true?" she asked. "Yes every word of it. And I pulled you over here to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" "Um........ I guess so....sure." she said still not believing what was happening. "Excellent." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Well then do you want to like walk around with me at Hi Hogsmeade?" he asked. "Of course." "Then I'll meet you tomorrow outside the castle at 7:00?" "Okay." She replied starting to come to her senses. "Great well um.... I'll see you then?" "Alright." She said. "Well um.... Goodnight." He said. "Night."  
  
After he had left she still stood there thinking about what had just happened. She had a boyfriend, and not just any boy it was Draco Malfoy! She needed to go to bed. She said goodnight to Harry and Ron and walked back upstairs.  
  
The next morning she woke up bright an early. She took a bath and got ready paying special attention to her appearance as she went along. She carefully dried and styled her curly hair. She pinned back one side so it was out of her face. Since it was a Hogsmeade day she didn't have to wear her uniform, so she chose a denim skirt that came down to just above her knees, a light pink top, and her matching pink high-heeled sandals. Then she put on some blush lightly sweeping it over her cheek bones and some pink eye-shadow that matched her top, some mascara and some matching light pink lip-gloss to bring it all together. She looked at her reflection in the mirror she thought she looked very pretty. She left her dormitory and went downstairs to meet Draco. 


	3. The End

The summer went by quickly and before she knew it Hermione was on her way back to Hogwarts. She couldn't find Draco on the train so she sat with Harry and Ron. They talked and laughed the whole way. When the train got to Hogwarts they got their stuff and left the train. She still couldn't find Draco so she got in the carriage with them and they rode up to the castle. "Why couldn't she find him?" "Where was he?" she thought. When they entered the Great Hall she spotted him sitting at the Slytherin table. She couldn't talk to him now so she sat down and waited. After the feast she was determined to talk to him. He hadn't replied to any of her letters over the summer so they had a lot of catching up to do. She saw him near the door. She went up to him. "Draco, Hi." She said. He whirled around. "Hermione, Hi." He replied. "Hey how was your summer?" she asked. "Um.... Good, Listen Hermione we need to talk." "Okay." He led her over to a corner. "Hermione." "Yes?" she asked him. "Um....I don't know exactly how to tell you this but, um.... Pansy and I got together over the summer. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to tell you to your face and not through a letter." He said. "You got together? As in dating together?" she asked choking trying to hold back her tears. "Yeah. I know you're probably mad at me, but I 'm really sorry." "No, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just ....uh.....glad you told me in person." She stammered totally lying. She was mad, but not at him. She was mad at herself for thinking he loved her. Even when he didn't reply to her letters. She was mad that he had sung that song to her and she believed him.  
  
After that she didn't talk to him again for a long time. It wasn't that she was mad she just didn't want to seem desperate. She finally got over him. After a lot of tears. But then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. She fell in love again.  
  
"Hermione?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around. It was Ron. "Yes?" "Um....I know that you just broke up with Malfoy, but I just wanted to tell you that I think it was really horrible of him to do that to you, and that....um.....well....I'm here for you. "Thanks, Ron" she said. "That means a lot to me." "Well I care a lot about you Hermione, and I hate to see you like this." He said. "I know and thanks for your concern, but I think I'm finally over it." She said with a smile on her face. "Well that's good." He said sitting down next to her. "Yeah, and ...um Ron?" "Yes?" Before she could think about what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Well that's the end. Hope you like it and I hope the ending was good enough. Please review. 


End file.
